This proposal is most crucially concerned with life changes and their linkages to physical and psychological impairment. We are particularly interested in whether the occurrence and the linkages of the two sets of phenomena vary across cultures. Our last three years of research have resulted in the development of several scales of life change and illness as well as the collection of data set which can be used to examine the linkages of and cultural variations in life change and symptoms of impairment. We have conducted a rating survey of a random sample of El Pase, Texas Mexican-Americans, Mexican residents in El Paso, Anglo adults in El Paso, and a cluster sample of adults, aged 21-60, residents of Cuidad Juarez, Mexico. Respondents ranked a list of 95 life events and 67 symptoms of impairment in terms of their seriousness. A universal life event scale and group specific scales of both events and symptoms have been developed. The standardized event and symptom scores reflect the weights people would assign to the various phenomena. The ratio quality of the ratings makes it possible to combine the scores in an additive manner or by other concatenation rules. This proposal is to examine the performance of these carefully constructed scales and scoring techniques in or "Incidence Survey" data collected on a sample of adults from the same cultural groups in El Paso and Cuidad Juraez. The major focus in the analysis will be on whether our scale scores will be more strongly correlated with impairment socres across cultures than scores calculated by more traditional means and whether our life event scores are significantly linked to impairment after controlling for the effects of a large range of elaboration variables. We will also consider possible causal linkages by examining time ordered occurrences. Our data also permits analysis concerning such issues as health care personnel use, migration and immigration patterns, and status achievement models.